The country couples killings
by APHBrussels
Summary: Someone on a warm day in July abdusts and murders one of the Nations..no one knew this would only be the first who would die. Multi pairing fanfic: Usuk, SuDen, SwitBru, ...


**Antwerp belongs to Fanfictionneer here on FF. Congo and Brussels are mine ^^  
>please enjoy (I worked very hard on this one)<strong>

No one knew how dangerous it would be to fall in love. No one could have imagne that the ones who needed to see their loved ones die over the years and suffer through allot of deaths and never would die after them. Just because they couldn't die. They never did.. Neither when the Black Death came over Europe most of them stand stood right through it.

This is the story of people who are called nations. Who lived for decades without dying who all disappeared and things happened to them.

I was one of them who was single at the time of the killings. I survived the so called country couples killings. Just because I was one of the only nations who was single back then. Only we can be the voices for the ones who were killed on the most precious time of their lives.  
>Most of them were in love for the first time. Some had more time to learn to know how the feeling feels others didn't.<p>

It all started on a normal summer night. The allies took of the second week of July for a break from work and to talk with the passed allied forces. The Axis stayed in the same house but neither of the two parties seemed to mind the others presence and continued to do whatever they were doing. It was a nice holiday for them. The weather wasn't what they hoped it would be but even though the weather was bad they seemed to have fun during the vacation.

Until the very last day. On the last day the United States of America was checking his mail and stuff since being a world power was allot of work and taking a break of it made it only the pile grew bigger and bigger . So he checked what his bosses send him for work and was surprised to find rather less work but it wasn't like he minded. Less work was always fun that was something every single country could agree on.

America looked over at a bed at the opposite side of the room. He looked at the sleeping figure or at least the silhouette under the blanket sleep soundly. He smiled as he softly saw the blanket moving up and down indicating that the person under the blanket was soundly asleep. In that bed was the Americans lover. The representation of England or Iggy as he likes to call him.  
>That day in the afternoon the American finally found the guts to confess to him. They had shared their first kiss.<p>

Unfortunately none will follow the second kiss between the two lovers. Separated when their relationship as lovers just started and they had broken free from what kind of messed up relationship they were having before. They were so happy that the other loves them but that happiness was soon replaced by sadness since...  
>After that night things will never be the same anymore.<p>

Because that very night the country of America disappeared. According to an Axis and Allies member we know that the country went to the restroom around 11 PM. The two dosed of and never knew if the USA had ever climbed that stairs again. Later was confirmed that the states had put away his laptop after he came back upstairs and noticing he forgot his drink. Since the last day was pretty warm it was understandable that he went back downstairs...but after that ...It looked like he had left suddenly without saying good bye.

It took people five long years with fruitless looking for the missing world power but nothing was found. They had two people who they suspect for the kidnapping of the world power.

The first one was Ivan Bradinsky or The Russian federation. He was the one they believe had kidnapped America. Since the two weren't on that well relationship since the end of the Second World War. He was interviewed and needed to take a lie detector test. Out of the interview they found of that Russia had been awake when America went downstairs the first time but had fallen back asleep before the other had returned to the shared room with the allies. What he had told them and they cleared Ivan as a suspect in the case.

The Russian had confirmed that like the American did with the Englishmen they had changed their way in acting to each other and tried to be friend what had been working out pretty fine until the day he had disappeared. That explain to the police why the large nation was so devasated when he heard the nation had gone missing.

The second suspect was ...Kind of...unexpected since the second one ever though it was an Axis member wasn't really known for things like that. The second suspect was the northern part of the Italian republic. Like I said not the one you expect to abduct the strongest nations of them all. Italy became a suspect when he confirmed that he was the last person that happened to see the American.

Much to every nation this came as a shock that the police suspected him. He was cleared later on when they learned to know more about the nation and noticed that it would have been rather impossible that he would have been the one kidnapping the other nation.

It took them five long years… It wasn't until a huge storm went over the place the nations were staying at the time...A few days after that a couple that was making a stroll through the forest close to the house that they noticed that a human hand and knee was sticking out of the ground. The storm had moved some of the forest ground. The grave the body had been buried in had been washed away by the moving ground so it would reveal the work the killer of the person under the ground did to hide the body. The couple called the police and they taped to area. Only to find out after digging up that the body belonged to Alfred F Jones.

After all those years his family finally knew where he was but it brought no closure to his family or his lover who had been depressed ever since his lover disappeared on the warm summer night. He broke down in to tears when he heard that the discoverd remains were those of Alfred. The rumor goes that Arthur has attempted suicide that evening but was saved by the Allies before it was to late. No one ever asked to the nation if it was true since almost no one saw the depressed nation.

His older brother Allistor Kirkland took over the work from his grieving younger brother.

It went good of three years….Well good isn't the good word I guess. No nation smiled anymore. From the grumpy Romano to the always happy Veniciano...they all lost the happiness in their lives. Everybody tried to get over the murder of the first country that was still existing were the personification got killed.

But I better first tell you what killed the 19 years old American. For the ones who are curious to know he was killed. He was killed by 7 shots and 5 stab wounds. Seen as one of the lesser ...how do I say...mentally scaring discoveries of the passed away countries...the one who died after him met another fate...

Arthur Kirkland the representation of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland disappeared 3 years after his lovers' death body was found on the days after the brutal storm that was named Alfred to remember the death of the country.

The minute France noticed that the Brit wasn't in his usual spot he started to worry. Since the Brit had been depressed ever since his lover had left the house in the middle of the warm summer night. When they discovered the body of the young American the Brit had become more depressed then he was before if that was even possible.

France called the police as soon as he found his cell phone. They informed the Frenchmen that they couldn't do anything yet since Arthur is an adult and can only be reported missing if he was gone over a period of 24 hours. France could finally convince the police to report him missing without him being gone for lesser then 24 hours and agreed to pay them allot of money if England turned out to be just walking around what the Frenchmen knew for sure that didn't happen to the performer British empire . He was not in the kind of state to do that ...France feared that England was off to kill himself.

They went out to look for him and found the man on a noose his back faced to the one who found the body hanging there. The police soon arrived and taped the area to close it from the public that the evidence couldn't get ruined. They assumed that the cause of death was suicide.

They were wrong and they knew it when they brought the lifeless body of Arthur down from that tree and found out that the noose had only served to drain the last energy out of the dying nation so they assumed something else had happened to him.

Arthur Kirkland was murdered. He was killed by 14 stab wounds, 6 shots in the chest, his thought and wrists were slid. One thing was sure to everyone. England hadn't killed himself...this was no suicide.

There was only one suspect in the murder of the 23 years old Brit. That was the one who had reported the Brit missing. Francis Bonnefoy was the one who was believed to have killed the Brit since the two never got along well.

They hadn't enough evidence and to be honest no evidence against France to charge him for the murder of Arthur Kirkland.

After England got killed they called the countries killer since they assumed that the two had been killed by the same guy since the murders look similar when it came to the wounds they died of.

The only closure for England's family was to know that England would be united with America in heaven. He would be reunited with his lover again after 8 long years without him.

The next couple was reunited sooner but showed the start of killings that could happen always and everywhere. The deaths were so different but are still connected in a way.

Two months after England's body was discovered 2 meters from the place America was buried. Matthias Kolher disappeared from the house in Stocholm, Sweden that he shared with his boyfriend Berwald. The Swede noticed this when he wasn't woken up by his cheerful lover that morning and grew worried.

Berwald got dressed and ran out of the house asking to his neighbor's if they could help look for the missing male. To his surprise allot of his neighbor agreed to help looking for the missing Dane.

Again a couple that agreed on helping look for the missing male found a body lying next to the river's edge facing down in the water. The male matches the description Berwald had given of Matthias. They had been looking for him for hours now and it looked like they had finally found the missing Dane. The others were gathered and when the Swede saw the lifeless body and knew that it belonged to his boyfriend.

He rushed over to the body assuming he had slipped and hit his head what caused him to be paralyzed and drowned but when he turned Denmark around he noticed that he had been stabbed and shot to death and when he didn't die if that he was pushed faced down in the cold river and drowned.

One of the neighbors of Berwald and Matthias who heard what happened while being at the hospital after giving birth to their first son. The boy's name wasn't decided yet and after hearing about what happened she named the boy Matthias.

Sweden tried to continued living as much as he could after the love of his life was buried one a rainy day somewhere in November. 2 years went by but no one relaxed since they knew the killer could strike again.

And they were right when Berwald disappeared during his working shift in an IKEA store not far from where he lived and next to the river were Denmark was found death. The co-workers of Berwald believed that everything was getting to much for him and decided to take the rest of the day of what happened more often than you think it would. He was like the last remaining nation from the last couple he was very depressed over the death of his lover but tried to live further for his lover what England and the seme of the third couple couldn't.

When the boss walked up to one of his co-workers and asked if one of them knew were the Swede was they grew concerned. But they knew that they couldn't really do much more then hope the Swede was okay since he hadn't been missing long enough to be reported missing.

Longer missing then Arthur and Matthias but way shorter then Alfred. Berwalds dead body was found 24 hours after he went out of the sight of his coworkers. When a couple opened one of the closets in one of the pre-decorated rooms and a lifeless body fell from it. Later they found out that the body that was found was the body of Berwald who had been stabbed 12 times and his wrists were slid open. He had his mouth covered whit a cloth so that no one could have heard his screams for his life.

The store was never charged for anything since the only link between the murder and the store was that the body had been found there. The colleagues were all interviewed and cleared as a suspect.

The murders nickname changed after Sweden was found after he was murder to the homosexual countries killings. I never expected that the nickname would change again ten years later.

For 4 years it went well and we all hoped that those four would be the only ones that would be a victim. And everyone started to believe it after a while that the killer just stopped but we were wrong. More shocked then that the killer striking again was the next victim he had chosen. The victim was a girl.

The fifth victim was the facto capital of the European Union, the capital of Belgium and represented the Brussels capital region en much more. Brussels or Maureen Jacobs went missing on a cold January morning from the house where she lived with her boyfriend Vash Zwingli in Bern Switzerland. Switzerland woke up on that morning and guessed his girlfriend was doing somewhere in the house doing chores or making breakfast. So he went downstairs as soundless as the old house allowed him so that he didn't wake up his little sister.

He looked around the house and started to get worried when he entered room after room without a sign of the 21 years old brunet. The Swiss started to squeeze the back box in his hand and walked through the house ones more before he knew for sure…

She was the next victim of the killer. He didn't think that she would be one of them since Brussels was a girl and the killer was known for choosing males instead of females.

He dropped the box and it fell open on the ground and a plain gold ring rolled out. He wanted to propose to her after being together for 14 years at that point. They started dating 4 months before America disappeared.

Vash couldn't believe that his girlfriend was abducted. This would be the start of the longest disappearance and one of the murder victims.

Like Berwald Vash asked neighbor and nations to help him look for the Belgian. It would end a fruitless effort to find the girl who would be missing longer then the United Stated America's representation by a year if you look the well.. Never mind the rest will be clear soon enough...

6 years would it take for the Swiss to get a well... let's wait with that ok… I was… well… close to the girl … it still hurts my heart to think back on it. My name is something is something I want to keep a secret since who knows what the killer would do to me now I write down how we nations lived through this madness out of the sight of the normal people.

Switzerland was the first nation that asked for help even on radio and TV. Much like England after the disappearance of America he struggles with depression and taking care of his sister Liechtenstein. According to the girl her brother tried to hide how it emotional hurt about her going missing she told me that the killer must have known that her brother wanted to propose to Brussels and abducted her when he was ready to ready. And that made the pain he would feel even bigger.

Also she told me that the public appearance of Vash were prepared 'till the smallest detail so that they could prevent the nation from having a breakdown on the television. The most known is public appearance of the 11 of March two months after the girl was reported missing were he said that he wanted to see her ones more if he could. He wanted to see her face only ones more if it was possible.

I think most of us knew for sure that the chance Maureen Jacobs would return alive was most unlikely since Arthur and Mathias and also Berwald where killed in the first 24 hours of being missing. When Switzerland had asked for Brussels her return she was already missing for two months by the time.

Those months turned into many years. Friends and Family started asking for her to be return to them alive but the hope faded from them soon. Even her lover knew that he would never see her back alive. That was for sure to him. Three nations didn't make it through the first 24 hours. Alfred was found dead 5 year after going missing.

Brussels her birthday six years after she disappeared was the years she and her boyfriend would have either been 20 years together or married for 6 years... but they never got the change to celebrate it.

After those six long years and elderly woman who had become a widow not long before discovered a human left hand sticking out of the dirt in a forest nearby the house Brussels had been sharing with Switzerland and his sister before she went missing.

The hand was surprisingly in a good enough state to DNA testing on and also found a match in the database. They were able to find out to who the limb had belonged to before it was detached from the body of the poor murdered soul. The result of the DNA test shocked most of the world. The hand that was found on the 11 of March in the dirt in a forest in Bern Switzerland was confirmed to belong to Maureen Jacobs or better known as Brussels the facto capital of the EU, the capital of Belgium, the host of the principal EU institutions, the secretariat of the Benelux and the headquarter of the NATO but represents also the Brussels capital region.

Her left hand was both a curse and what made her well known. Brussels had like allot of the nations a rather bad childhood but it was more difficult for her since she was left handed and they weren't able to make her right-handed but also a few other things made it not a pleasant story to hear or tell.

But that she was a leftie made her unique when she came the facto European Union capital and so became both a powerful woman and but also as a left handed person. That her hand was found but not the rest came to a shock to her family but also to her boyfriend who had hoped to get her back in at least on piece. They would never have imagined that this was only the beginning of finding and getting Brussels back...her body parts.

Spread over Europe, Africa and Asia. Most of the parts were found by the friends and colleagues of the girl. I was one of the 12 who found the piece of the poor girl. Together with the woman, Congo, India, Japan, Latvia, Russia, Germany, Finland , Greece and Scotland we found 11 pieces of her body. As we say 'her' 11 pieces. The killer has counted to birthday of the two lovers together to get the number of piece Brussels was discovered in. Brussels born on the 11 of March and Switzerland on the 1st of August. The last part…well not really the last part but. The one being separate from the others...

Found by Switzerland was something that must have hunted him until the day he died. His part resembling the number of his birthday. The first... but I will tell you that after I explained the 10 earlier discoveries before turning to Switzerland's part and then going to the last part found by Scotland who still wasn't over the deaths of England and Denmark more than a decade earlier..  
>I was the first of the nations to find a piece of her. When I was sitting on a spot where I used to talk with her as she came over from time to time I notice a human foot sticking out of the sand. When I noticed it was detached from the body that wasn't in sight of the limb I couldn't resist the urge to see it from nearby so I stood up and walked to it. I picked it up and dropped it when I noticed something familiar on it.<p>

I saw a familiar looking tattoo on the heel… It was the weapon shield of Brussels and written in a circle around the shield was 'The Brussels capital Region." I blinked and looked at the limb in disbelieve. It was her foot for sure. No doubt...that tattoo said...enough to me..

Congo who still a pretty good relationship with her even what happen between the girl and her country's ex colony. Even though he get along with the parts of the country but not with the nation itself. Don't ask me why but he does and it confuses me as well… don't worry..

Oudry was walking though the street of Kinshasa, the capital of the democratic republic of Congo when he noticed something unusual on the street. He walked up to it and saw a right foot lying on the pavement. He noticed a familiar looking tattoo on it that caught his attention. The male stared at the yellow iris with stars in a circle around it. Between the flower and the stars there was written. 'The facto capital of the EU.'

He knew that it belong to Brussels after seeing the tattoo. He told me that he brought the limb to his home and called Switzerland. He himself didn't feel well after discovering it. His voice trembled and only when he hung up he allowed himself to cry.

Aarav was the next to discover one of the body parts. In the outskirts of New Delhi, India. He was walking until he noticed a limb at the side of the dirt road. From hearing from other nation he knew that the chance it would belong to Brussels was very big. So he brought the right hand to the lab and they could confirm that it had belonged to her.

This was 6-8 months after the first part was discovered. All the parts were kept in mortuary 'till they had the whole body. For the ones who loved her, this was devastating. Even Cuba who did not get along with the Belgian brunet was there to support the family.

I asked him later on why he did not get along with her. Since he was the only one. Norway and South Korea had a point in time they did not get along with the girl either but that was now in the past and they seemed to get along pretty well around the time she got murdered.

He told us that the thing keeping him from being friends with her was that he thought she would turn out like America with the power she had from the EU and didn't want to end hurt if she would turn out to be like America. He also did it for Canada since he believes Brussels would forget about him ones she was big but that never happened at all.

Between Brussels and South Korea where on lesser good terms after a misunderstanding. The poor Korean male didn't see that the girl wore similar clothing then his Chinese older brother and knowing the Korean he groped her chest only to find out that the ones chest he had groped had boobs and he was sure that his brother hadn't. He now knew that it wasn't him brother and he needed to wait a minute to receive an elbow it the stomach before the person turned around and revealed that he just had groped Brussels her chest.

Between her and Norway it was more like a bad first meeting that made the two acts distant to each other. Norway got to see the over enthusiastic side of her. What happened when she got sugar high. Her character being similar to the Dane he didn't really like her at the beginning but when he got to know her his vision of her changed.

Kiku Honda was the fourth who discovered a part. On an ice cold morning in January in the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. The Japanese decided that he would practice taking pictures of the nature and wanted to take pictures of the pond in his backyard with the snow and ice on it.

He walked up to the pond and noticed that someone had carved something in the ice. There was written '1, 2, 3, 4 … hm... Façades won't last forever...My friend you will take my secret in your grave.' Her lower arm was next to the in ice carved message.

He knew it was hers when he read the message. Brussels had showed in what was behind the façade she tried to keep up ever since WOII. He must promise her to never tell anyone about it and he didn't. Kiku look the secret like the message said with him in his grave.

From DNA Tests we could see that it was indeed the upper arm found on the pond of Kiku Honda belonged to Brussels.  
>Raivis the youngest of the Baltics was up next. Brussels had been close to the three nations but all wondered why Raivis was the one to discover the piece. Since he was the youngest and the least close to the death girl then the other two. Her being more introvert than outgoing did boast her relationship with Toris.<p>

Her fascination for the newest technology and designing websites made her grew closer to Eduard. Brussels was one of the people who helped Gilbert with his awesome blog. From helping come up with ideas for his blog as to keep his blog as awesome as him. Since the Prussian had some small problems with that.

Being the creator of the BTT blog and the Awesome Trio blog and also the boss of it she was together with the Estonian and her earlier mention Japanese friend a kind of computer geek.

I talked with the Latvian I think more than a year after the upper arm was discovered. He was also the last nation who did ask for DNA testing. Ivan the one after him knew that it was hers and didn't need DNA test to confirm it.

Raivis told me that he had found the part in the kitchen when he said he would make breakfast. When he entered the kitchen and noticed a pot on the cooker with a cooker with a card next it

"Well I hope you have nice breakfast...I hope you like a more devils taste from the left upper arm of the power of the EU."

The Latvian opened the pot and let's out a scream of horror. The other Baltics who had heard the scream of the younger nation and rushed into the kitchen. Raivis gestured to the two that they needed to look in the pot. The Estonian and Lithuania did look inside in the end.

Neither of them could really get over the fact that someone had sneaked into the house and did do this kind of thing. Beside Raivis it was Toris who was the most devastated when he discovered it since the Lithuanian and the Belgian were pretty close ever since the end of the cold war and who knows even before.

Ivan Bradinsky, a young adult Russian male like earlier mentioned the first who didn't need a confirmation to know that the part he discovered belonged to the murdered capital.

Ivan was a close friend of the back then 7 years dead girl. We can't say that the Russian ever accepted that a girl like her was so brutally murdered.

One thing was for sure the body was kept into a cold more likely a freezing area since the body didn't show any signs of decomposition.

The blood that was found on the place where the parts of the young Belgian were found was not her but was surprisingly enough blood from the three earlier bodies: Arthur Kirkland, Berwald Oxenstierna and Mathais Kolher.

Unlike a normal human body the decomposition of a country stats way later. The body of a country starts decomposing after five years and the body is gone after 2 days after the progress started. America or Alfred was found when his body would have started to decompose. Brussels her first part was found one year after the progress had started. Still the parts was found and in a perfect state.

For every European nation the pain of the four European nations was still a really painful subject that nobody would talk about even Italy became quiet when the deaths were mentioned.

It was Germany or Ludwig who was one countries who would find his part later on who stated that he believe that the still missing lower arms, the missing right upper arm, legs and head would most likely would be found detached of the girl's body.  
>Much to everyone's surprise Switzerland did agree with what the German said.<p>

Russia like I mentioned earlier was next one to discover the part on a rather warm morning in Moscow Russia. It was June when the tall Russian walked outside and found a rather unusual thing on his doorstep. We can say that the male was shocked to find a right upper arm on his doorstep.

Like mentioned earlier Ivan knew for sure that it belonged to the Belgian girl, unlike Oudry he wasn't able to keep his tears in when he called Switzerland to tell that the 7th part of his girlfriend was found.

I got 2 small interviews with the Swiss. The first was 3 years after the girl disappeared. Though it wasn't a long interview I got a lot of information from him. I don't think he knew that he told me so much with so less words himself.

The second one was after Ivan discovered the seventh part of the Swiss' girlfriend. This time it was a longer interview that the other years before that but I didn't really mind the length of it.

Vash told me that he was surprised that Ivan started crying on the phone but He said that he understood why the Russian reacted like that since she was one of his friends and the Russian didn't really have a lot of friends. He tried to calm the Russian down with the little knowledge of Russian he had.

Switzerland admitted that he had a hard time not to get emotional himself on the phone. Of course the fact that it was a part of his girlfriend that was found had a big role in the whole thing.

He told me he was a little relieved that none of her family member found one of the parts until now since he could imagine how painful that would be for that person not that he thought that it didn't hurt for the others since he knew they all cared and liked her but he said it is still a huge difference if a family member finds the parts then a friend.

He also confirmed that Brussels had a will much to his surprise. He told me who she left her name and power she had to but for the safety of that person I prefer not to release the name in public. But I can tell you that her two necklaces where mentioned in her will. She didn't wear them when she disappeared; they were still on the bedside table.

Her with jewels decorated sunflower necklace with her name in the silver that kept the jewel together was given back to the one who had given it to her. I assume it was to give the person a little piece of her when she died. Ivan was the one who got the necklace.

The second necklace was the one she got on her birthday in the year the Holy Roman Empire was dissolved from the Empire himself since she had been a piece from the empire when she was little. In 1806 she received the necklace from him this necklace was given to her longtime boyfriend at the time of her disappearance : Vash Zwingli.

The reason according to Switzerland was that his girlfriend was scared that the fights between her brother and sister would cause her death and that of the country and just in case Brussels would still have power left if she would die from the split of the country she mentioned her power in it and also made the will as well.

Well before I can continue it is maybe useful to explain who I mean with family and who the brother and sister is who were mentioned in the part why the 5th victim would be the only one with a will. We have the blood related family and the not blood related family first. There is a third group but I'll come back on that later so I'll start with the blood related family. Including Netherlands, Belgium, Antwerp, Flanders and Wallonia.

France is also blood related family but isn't a brother of her. The Frenchman was her cousin. Their mothers were sister and are also the two who resemble them the most since the two are the closest of all of them.

I talked with Antwerp about the relationship between the families and found out that Flanders and Wallonia were most likely the reason why Brussels had a will in the first place.

We only have Spain and Austria left. Brussels was pretty close to Spain much to the dislike of her Dutch older brother. Antonio always cheered her up when she was down or said. Her relationship with Austria was not that good as the two showed the world. It started when Austria needed to hand the territory to France. He wasn't happy that the Belgian jumped into the Frenchman arms.

Brussels on the contrary got along with him she didn't mind visiting at and such until WO II. After her time as maid during that period she avoided seeing Austria and even years after she avoided him.

We also have a third group. This group included the Italian brothers, Canada and too much of the other Nations surprise the 21 years deceased America. They were regions later on countries she met and where she grew close to. Yes Brussels knew America thanks to Spain and met him ones when America was just independent and when she went there with Netherlands.

Germany was number 8. Well this number included another nation as well. One of the next couples. Germany and Italy found the right lower arm.

It was during training when Germany noticed something unusual on the grass. The German stopped to look what it could be. Italy who didn't really put the effort in the training as he should have ran behind his lover and saw that he had stopped running.

Italy ran over to Germany and saw why the German had stopped. Feliciano let out a scream when he discovered what was lying in the in the grass. Both had no doubt that it belonged to Brussels. No one was able to figure out who of the two was more devastated by the discovered limb. One thing was sure it effected both of them very badly.

Tino Väinämöinen or Finland was one of the remaining Nordics and the last one who was close to the girl. It was him who would be number 9. Finland was the only one who was to devastated to tell what happened. His lover later told us that the Finnish had found the limb in his sauna.

From North to south Europa the last one before Switzerland to discover a piece of the back then nearly 8 years missing year was Greece. My rather calm Greek friend found the piece together with his Turkish lover during what they call a lovers quarrel.

The two were my friends and I was one of the first to hear how the two of them found it. Sadiq told me how he noticed that Heracles the Greek from earlier turned quiet very sudden in the middle of the fight. The Turkish tried to think of something that would have upset his Greek lover but didn't find anything until he noticed that he was looking at something on the ground. It was a blood covered lower leg.

One thing before I go to the next part is that the blood on the limb was tested and it tested positive to be Brussels her blood weird since the other times it was blood from one of the earlier victims. We don't know how or why maybe a sign for the next part I don't know. The next part was not hers but his.

Switzerland decided that on the 2nd year 'anniversary' of the first part discovery that he would finally keep his promise to his deceased girl.

They had made a promise that on their 2nd decade together anniversary that they would make a small pond for her 2 fishes that lived at her brother's place. The two didn't have a name yet at that point.  
>Well Switzerland got a little push from France who said he needed to get his mind of the situation. France regrets telling the Swiss to do that in the end.<p>

After digging for a little the Swiss hit something under the ground. He carefully removed the remaining dirt of the object.

France who decided to check how the Swiss was doing when he heard something he hoped he wouldn't hear: A scream of horror of the Neutral country.

He walked up to the male to see him on his knees and his face hidden in his hands. His shoulder shook. Francis crouched next to the male asking what had happened. Vash who was clearly shaken by what he had seen and pointed at the hole he had been digging earlier.

The blonde Frenchman turned to see what could have caused the normally strong Swiss to act like that. And what he saw made the French nearly faint. Switzerland had dug up his girlfriend's head. A few days later he received a card. It read: 'Well don't look so sad. You got to see her face ones more didn't you?'

One detail would be useful to know is that in the end he was able to finish the pond and the fishes swum in the pond while Leo, her little sparrow sat on the edge watching them and playing with Mönch.

It took another 6 months for Allistor Kirkland to find the torso with her left upper arm and right upper leg still attached to it in the lake where they assume the Loch Ness monster lives in.

When the torso was found we could also see how she had come to her end eight years earlier. She was stabbed 13 times and shot 5 times but also strangled to death.

On 11th of July the holyday of the Flemish community was the day the girl was put to rest. This will also be Switzerland's last public appearance till the time they filmed him when he was in the hospital but he wasn't really aware from the whole thing.

Like I said Switzerland didn't have any appearances in public after Brussels was buried I think it was because after Scotland found the last part of her body that he didn't need to look of her. He could finally start to try to get over her death nearly nine years earlier.

About the next 3 years of the whole 'story' we need to ask Liechtenstein how she has lived during that period of time.

She said that her brother didn't only disappear from the sight of the media but also from the other nations. No one beside her had seen the Swiss after the 11th of July. Well she said she saw him only twice a day. In the morning and evening to bring his food.

Vash spend most of his time in his room but we were told that people of heard music from the house. Both played and instrument. Brussels played piano and violin. She had learned that from her brother who the Swiss didn't get along with.

According to the different kinds of instruments we know he plays allot of instruments but we can't really figure which he could play the best but people stated that they heard a piano when they passed the house.

Well three years had passed after the funeral of the capital when the day came.

Liechtenstein did like every morning bring breakfast to his room. When he didn't react she supposed that he was still sleeping and decided to let him sleep assuming that he hadn't got much sleep the previous night.

About two hours or so later she decided that she would get the plate and clean it. She walked into the room and saw that the plate was untouched and her brother still hadn't woken up. Which was really odd since the Swiss never slept that long.

She called him at least 3 times before she really started to worry about her brother. She nudged him a few times before she turned him since he had been lying on his side before and noticed blood on the sheet and that her brother had a very weak breath.

Liechtenstein's eyes widened when she noticed this and rushed downstairs to call an ambulance. She later rushed back upstairs to do what the paramedics said she needed to do until they arrived and they said it would take a while since they didn't really live to a hospital.

But after 20 minutes or so they paramedics arrived at the house and they thought he was a victim of an attack but assured Liechtenstein that her brother was going to survive this even though it didn't seem he would she believed them since it was their job so she assumed they knew where they were talking about.

So the Swiss was rushed to the nearby hospital and after hours they confirmed that they were able to save him but there was one thing. Though he hadn't died none was able to ask him if he had seen the one who tries to suffocate him and if he knew who is was.  
>Since he was in a coma.<p>

In the hospital they told Liechtenstein that he had been stabbed 3 times most likely because he struggles to much when the person who tried to kill him by suffocating him.

They also told the chance that he would be able to tell the others who would have tried to kill him and who would have killed the five other nations was very small. Since his brain had been without oxygen for a period of time they didn't know what effect it could have. But they were all sure that he would not get up and have nothing that was for sure.

Switzerland would also be the only one who would survive his attack. In a way the most of us were happy that he did but in a way he felt bad that he had to live with psychological pain the discovery of Brussels would have caused him.

Well that year they also decided to hold a ceremony to remember the death of the five earlier murdered Nations.

America who was 28 year and 8 months dead at the time of the ceremony was seen in a totally different light then people usually put him when he was still alive. He was seen as a person who wanted to be there for the people he loved and cared about and wanted to cheer people up when they were feeling at the lowest point they could get.

England who 20 years and 8 months earlier was also described by the people who talked about him in another way then they would have when the Brit would still have been under the living.

He was described even by the nations who hated him as a person who treated Nations nicely even thought he had a difficult childhood. He tried to give the colonies he ruled over the childhood he had never had and was hurt when they just left him. He was described as a nice person even by France who blamed the thing that happened either on his boss or on the Brits bosses.

He confirmed that he had forgiven the Brit for what had happened to Jeanne D'arc. He said he knew that the Brit didn't want her to be burned but that it was an order of his boss to do so.  
>Mathias or Denmark was not described differently only Norway who didn't really seem to get along with the Dane had another opinion on the actions and character of the Dane. Even though the Dane had been power hungry in the past he described the Dane as a cheerful person. A Cheerful and kind man who saw still a great friend even though he had a rather big ego. He could annoy people but it was most of the time that he tried to everything to cheer them up or make them smile that they found him annoying.<p>

Berwald or better known as Sweden died 18 years and 6 months before the ceremony was described as a man who didn't say anything useless if he spoke there was something important to say. Berwald was seen as a kind man and a person who was always there to listen to peoples stories if they had something on their minds to bother them.

Maureen Jacobs or Brussels who died 14 years and 6 months wasn't really described allot different like she would have been if she still lived. Brussels had always being a kind person who liked to help other without having something in return.

Almost every nation agreed that the girl wouldn't have wanted to let the others suffer so much pain when she died. That she was unfortunate to die in that kind of way. If she would have been able to choose it wouldn't have happened at all but that was for the four others the same.

Brussels had been protective over the countries she was 'boss' of no matter what they had done in the past or what they had done to her. One of the reasons she was chosen to be the capital of Europe.

Her knowledge and her ability to learn languages, cultures and other things fast will also have had a role in deciding who would be the capital. She spoke 30 languages and knew over 50 cultures.

That she learned was not something special since that was something most nations could do that. It was special that she could learn so much and so fast. In 2007 she learned the cultures and languages but also history of 10 countries. Since the EU had ten new members that year.

I talked with the person she had passed everything she owned to who told me that it sometimes felt weird to do her job. Since it had belonged to her for more than 1000 years. Brussels was born in 580.

So after the countries visited Vash in the hospital and the ceremony was over everyone tries to move on and prayed that he would be better soon.

I think it was a month or three after the whole thing happened that France went to the place where the pond was and let the two golden rings fall in the water of the pond the of them 'reunited' also get gave the fishes who belonged to Brussels names : Nathan and Anna

Brussels had talked about a lot when they were together and they also had talked about the names they would give their Children if they ever got them. Those names they picked for their first born daughter and son are the names given to the two unnamed fishes.

Well the first six attacks...5 deaths and one who we hope will survive.


End file.
